The Hero and the Princess
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: After discovering that he wasn't the last lombax in this dimension, Ratchet travels to the territories ruled by the Jurai Royal Family to find them. She is Seiki Azimuth Kamiki Jurai: Galaxy Police officer, Princess of Jurai, and Alistair Azimuth's long lost hybrid daughter. Now a member of the GP, Ratchet explores this new galaxy's many marvels and finds love as well. RatchetxOC


**Chapter 1**

**I'm Not the Last Lombax?**

_This has been picking my brain for a long time and I hope you guys will enjoy it._

_I do not own Ratchet and Clank, nor the Tenchi Muyo! series. Just Princess Seiki and Kira._

* * *

In the vast Solana Galaxy, far from our own solar system, a lone lombax was exploring a desolate planet. With his friend, Clank, busy with the latest season of 'Secret Agent Clank', Ratchet had little to do other than tinker with various machinery and play vid-games. So, with most of the galaxy's criminals locked up, and Quark busy being the president of the Polaris Galaxy, Ratchet decided to take the time to explore the planet he was born on: Fastoon.

With the Dimensionator destroyed and the only other lombax, the elder Alistair Azimuth, dead; Ratchet's only connection with his race was on the desert planet other than his ship, _Aphelion. _It was on a clear night on the planet that Ratchet was going over one of Alistair's journals to clarify locations on the planet when his foot hit something hard. It wasn't a painful stub, but it caught his attention before he could trip.

Looking down, Ratchet saw that it was some sort of box, the metal nearly rusted away and the lock on it disintegrated.

"Huh? What's this?"

Ratchet knelt down on one knee and picked up the box. After some tinkering, the hero managed to open the lid and peered inside. Inside was an old paper journal with Alistair's symbol on the cover and a disk next to it. Curious, Ratchet returned to _Aphelion_ and entered the cockpit.

"What did you find?" The ship asked.

"Some sort of journal. I think it was Alistair's. There's also some sort of disk"

The ship remained silent as Ratchet carefully opened the journal. Inside were not only writings, but pictures as well. He smiled as he found ones that contained his father and mother, even a couple with him as a baby. There were also pictures of Alistair in his youth, from when he was a teenager to a young adult.

But as he continued to look through the pages of the journal, a single picture caused him to stop. It was Alistair as a young adult with a very lovely female sitting beside him. She was a couple of inches shorter, yet she was tall. Ratchet couldn't tell what kind of race was this mysterious woman, other than she looked similar to Quark's race and had long black hair.

Curious, he showed the picture to _Aphelion's_ internal scanner.

"_Aphelion. _Who's this?"

The ship scanned the picture and gave her answer.

"That is Kira. According to the information I had received from the remnants of the planetary records, she was the wife of Alistair Azimuth and a member of the Juraian Royal Family as well as a Galaxy Police officer."

Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Royal Family? Galaxy Police?"

_Aphelion _gave a sigh as she read of some more information.

"The neighboring galaxy to Polaris and Solana belongs to the empire of the planet, Jurai. The two most common races are the humans, which is what Kira was, and the Wau, which is a bit more similar to lombaxes. Due to conflicts in the past, the Jurai Galaxy has strict travel and immigration laws between galaxies, making such a trip without the proper paperwork impossible."

"Then how did Kira get here?" Ratchet asked himself as he started to read the journal.

* * *

_Month X, Day X_

_Something incredible happened today. A ship of foreign origin crashed on a nearby plateau. Kaden and I were nearby so we decided to scout ahead. It looked like a single person ship, so we decided to find the pilot. I found the pilot on their stomach, unconscious. When I turned them over, that was when I saw her. _

_She was a woman of some new race. She had no fur, but had five digits on each hand, had black silk-like hair that flowed from her scalp, and a beautiful face. I was captivated by her beauty that I hadn't realize that Kaden had examined the ship and found her identification. _

_I eagerly took the card that Kaden had in his hand and found out the name of this lovely creature. Kira Masaki-Jurai. That was her name. I would never forget it as long as I will live._

* * *

_Month X, Day XI_

_After taking Kira to the hospital after we founded her days ago, we were happy to learn that she had woken up and recovering nicely. I called up Kaden and went to the hospital to see Kira. I admit I wasn't prepared for the sight of her beautiful sapphire eyes as they focused on me._

_Kira was a little reluctant to speak to us at first, but eventually opened up as we told her that we were the ones who help her to the hospital. We learned that she was an intergalactic police officer from the Juraian territories and she was in pursuit of a space pirate when they shot her engines, making her lose control before she could stop at the border. _

_Kira was insistent that she'd return to her galaxy, which disappointed me greatly._

* * *

Ratchet skipped ahead a few pages until he reached one with a picture of Alistair in formal wear and Kira in a wedding dress. This alone told him that they had bonded and she had decided to stay and grew so close to the lombax that the two had gotten married. Ratchet couldn't help but smile as he turned another few pages until another picture stopped him.

It was a picture of Alistair and Kira in the hospital again along with Kaden and a beautiful lombax that he figured was his mother. In both Kira's and his mother's arms were bundles with a newborn lombax in each one. Curious, Ratchet read that page.

* * *

_Month XO, Day IV_

_This was a joyous day since my meeting and marrying Kira. After nine months of waiting, we finally had a child. A daughter. Our daughter looked so much like me yet held her mother's eyes and no doubt her special abilities. She was small and lovely. Like a little star. It was Kira's idea to name her 'Seiki', which meant 'little star'. _

_As if fate smiled on us even more, Kaden's Skyleen had gone into labor the same time as Kira and bore a son. He looked so much like his father that I laughed. I had said to him 'Our children take after their fathers more than their mothers.' earning a grin from my old friend. My wife decided to be cheeky and said that maybe Seiki would take Kaden's boy as her husband. Of course, I wasn't ready to let my daughter go yet._

_Now I wish to strive in the Court of Azimuth not just for my people, but for my wife and daughter the most. I plan on giving my little star the brightest future I could make._

* * *

Ratchet frowned at this declaration. Now he understood why Alistair was so confident in Tachyon's ideas. He wanted to give his daughter a happy life. How could he have known that the cragmyte would betray those who cared for him in his youth because he discovered their races ancient rivalry? Turning a couple of pages, Ratchet read the last of Alistair's entries before sealing this journal away.

* * *

_Month XXX, Day XXX_

_I searched and searched for my family after the lombaxes fled into another dimension, leaving Kaden, his son, my family, and myself behind. I deserved to be left behind. How could I have been so blind? I should have heeded Kaden's warnings about Tachyon and ended it there. I hoped fiercely that my family was alright._

_I was devastated. I had found my beloved Kira, with her sword in her hand, dead, surrounded by the corpses of cragmytes. She died fighting when I told her to leave with Seiki. _

_Seiki!_

_ I searched my wife's body for any sign of the location of our daughter, only to find a disk in her possession. It was a message from Kira, saying our daughter was safe, and I would be able to find her. _

_But when I learned the location of my little star, I decided not to go after her. She will be safe there until I can make things right. I will find the Great Clock that Kaden had theorized countless times, reverse my mistake, and take back my family. I will not rest until Kira was with me, the two of us raising our daughter._

* * *

The page ended and Ratchet's gaze turned to the disk. Carefully taking out of its container, he placed the disk into _Aphelion's _player and watched the last message Kira had left for her husband. The location of their daughter. Thescreen showed Kira at the outskirts of a flaming city, cradling the half-lombax child in her arms.

_"Alistair. If you are watching this, then I have fallen in combat. You may be angry because I stayed, but I will not leave you. Instead, I will send our daughter to the planet Jurai. Tachyon may be causing this, but he will never get his claws on our daughter without invoking the Juraian army and the Galaxy Police to turn their attention on him._

_"I am unsure if you knew this, but our Seiki has special powers rare, even to the royal family. This will give her sanctuary with the Lady Seito and the royal family. Love, Seiki has the power to control the Light Hawk Wings, a special Juraian ability usually with the aid of some sort of key. But Seiki needs no key. And if Tachyon finds out about this…that is something I do not wish to think about._

_"I love you, Alistair, and I will stand by your side to the very end. Show this disk to the border patrol and the royal family to get our daughter should I cease being with you in the physical world."_

Kira then kissed the infant Seiki on her head and placed her into a small ship, large enough to support a small child for such a trip.

_ "I have sent a message to Princess Seito, telling her what is happening and to watch over Seiki. She will take care of everything. I love you both."_

Then the disk ended, just as the ship was taking off and Kira turning off the camera to enter the battlefield one last time.

As the disk ejected, Ratchet sat back and breathed heavily. There was another lombax in this dimension, alive, other than him. Alistair's daughter, no less. This was so much to take in. Were his gut feelings about secrets on Fastoon leading him to this discovery, giving him hope for more of his kind? And what was this Seiki like? Was she ambitious like her father? Was she more like her mother? Was she even still alive?

After a few minutes of question after questions, Ratchet activated _Aphelion's _engines.

"Where are you planning on going?" The ship asked.

Ratchet answered.

"To the capital planet to get the papers and head to the Juraian territories to find Seiki Azimuth."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Juraian territories…**

"Seriously, Seiki. What are you going to do about your mother?" A short-haired blond woman spoke to a cream and red lombax as they chatted in the former's kitchen, drinking.

The lombax moved aside long parted bangs that went to her chest and had second shot. She was dressed in a tight red halter top with black jeans and boots. A red and cream ponytail flowed down from the back of her head between her long ears to her waist.

"By far, Amane, I've managed to evade her by hiding out and suggesting other women for her to match. But with the decrease in 'customers' and my promotion at GP, she's going to be persistent in finding me a husband."

Drinking another shot, Amane spoke.

"Why don't you find a guy before your mother gets her claws on you? The sooner you find one, the sooner she can get off your back."

Seiki leaned forward and propped her jaw on her hand and sighed.

"It's not easy finding the right guy. You got lucky finding Seina, even if you have to share him."

Amane giggled as she smiled at her friend.

"Yeah. Luck was on my side the day I met him. I don't see why it can't happen to you." Seiki took another shot.

"That's because most of the guys here are married, wimps, punks, or prefer guys. I'm starting to think I may have to go to another galaxy to find a man."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. Just wait and Mr. Right will come to you. After all, who can resist a **Princess of Jurai **as cute as you?" Amane mischievously told Seiki as the latter rolled her eyes in annoyance, despite the incoming hangover.

But little did either woman knew that Amane was right and Seiki's future was on his way.

* * *

_Please review._

_No flames allowed._


End file.
